Code Fight
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: When Jeremy's ex-girlfriend returns, a certain computer program is feeling just a wee bit jealous. DISCONTINUED.


Code Fight  
By: Nexus  
  
Jeremy was in his room late one night, working rigorously on his computer. It had already been two months since Aelita was materialized into the real world, but thanks to the virus that XANA placed on her, she was now back in Lyoko, which was now as dangerous as ever. Jeremy was now working on an anti-virus to terminate the connection between Aelita and XANA so that they can finally rid themselves of XANA without putting Aelita at risk. Things weren't going to well, however.  
  
"You should get some rest, Jeremy. You don't look so good," advised the girl in Jeremy's monitor.  
  
"Not yet, Aelita. I'm going to work just a little longer before I turn in," Jeremy replied.  
  
"I'm serious, Jeremy! You look like you're about to fall out! You should really give it a rest," Aelita persisted, staring at the puffs under Jeremy's eyes.  
  
"Alright, Aelita. I suppose you're right," Jeremy gave in. "It's just that I want to make the anti-virus as quickly as possible so that we can defeat XANA once and for all without harming you. Afterwards, we'll finally be together in the real world for good."  
  
The last sentence made Aelita's face turn red. After being materialized into the real world, she longed to be in the real world with Jeremy as much as he did, but she didn't want him to tire himself out for her sake, especially since XANA could launch another attack on his world at anytime.  
  
"And once that happens," Jeremy continued, "I'll always be there to protect you so that nothing will ever happen to you again."  
  
"Jeremy," said Aelita, now flustered. "You don't have to..."  
  
"Of course I do," interrupted Jeremy. "Afterall, you're very special to me."  
  
"You're very sweet, Jeremy," Aelita complimented, still blushing.  
  
"Not as sweet as you," Jeremy replied.  
  
Aelita didn't known why, or if Jeremy was even doing it intentionally, but it seemed like Jeremy always knew what to say to make her feel lucky to have someone like him in her life. The atmosphere that had just developed between the two, however, shatters within the next instant, as the door to Jeremy's room is kicked open. Jeremy twists his head around, half expecting it to be another trick by XANA, but instead laid his eyes on a blond haired girl with two pigtails, carrying luggage under both of her arms. Before Jeremy could react, the girl drops her luggage onto the floor, runs to Jeremy, and embraces him in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Jeremy! I'm so glad to see you! It's been too long!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"B-B-Brittany! What are YOU doing here?" stuttered Jeremy, suffocating due to the girl's strong grip.  
  
"Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen in a long time, baby?" asked Brittany.  
  
"Um, Jeremy. Who is this girl, and why did she just refer to you as 'baby?'" Aelita asked suspiciously, her face starting to turn red, but not from blushing.  
  
"Huh? Who is that talking from the computer?" asked Brittany, letting go of Jeremy in her confusion.  
  
"Oh. Uh, this is just...a video game I'm playing! Yeah, that's it!" Jeremy answered. "It's so interactive, it responds to what's happening OUTSIDE the game!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm nothing but a GAME now!" exclaimed Aelita, her voice now raised. "After all of that stuff you were saying right before this..."  
  
Jeremy and Brittany didn't hear the rest of her sentence as Jeremy presses a key on his keyboard, terminating the connection between his computer and Lyoko. He then wipes the sweat coming from his forehead in relief.  
  
"Yeah, and the artificial intelligence of this game is so lifelike, it really looks like it shows emotion!" Jeremy continued nervously.  
  
"You always were obsessed that weird computer stuff," Brittany remembered. "But it's okay, baby! It's just something that we're going to have to work on in our relationship."  
  
"THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN US, BRITTANY! YOU WERE THE ONE TO ESTABLISH THAT!" reminded Jeremy.  
  
"Yes, you don't have to remind me of when I broke up with you, Jeremy. However, it was only a matter of time before I realized how foolish I was to leave you, so I tracked you down. Afterwards, I transferred to your school so that it would be like old times! Isn't that great?" Brittany squealed as she hugged Jeremy once more.  
  
"Perfect," Jeremy sarcastically commented while gasping for air.  
  
"The best part about it is that I enrolled into ALL of your classes and I..."  
  
"YOU ENROLLED INTO ALL OF MY CLASSES?" Jeremy yelled, breaking free from her hold again.  
  
"You can thank me later. Anyway, I also found out that you didn't share a room with anyone, so I convinced the principal to let me become your roommate!"  
  
"......You're lying! There's no way in HELL that the principal will allow a guy and a girl to live in the EXACT SAME ROOM!"  
  
"The principal must really trust us then. Such trust...misplaced," she winked.  
  
"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!" Jeremy pleaded so loudly that the whole school could've heard him. 


End file.
